1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal transfer recording medium for transferring a hot-melt recording medium to a transfer medium by using a thermal head.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of transferring a thermal transfer recording medium against a transfer medium on a thermal head at a predetermined pressure to melt a hot-melt colorant layer (ink layer) of the thermal transfer recording medium with thermal energy applied from the thermal head and to transfer the colorant layer to the transfer medium has been conventionally employed to transfer the thermal transfer recording medium to the transfer medium. During this transfer, most of the hot-melt colorant layer on the thermal transfer recording medium is transferred to the transfer medium. In order to perform recording using a thermal transfer recording medium, a thermal transfer recording medium having an area equal to or larger than a recording area is required. For this reason, a recording method using a thermal transfer recording medium is more expensive than an electrophotographic method and an ink-jet method.
In order to reduce the recording cost, a multi-time thermal transfer recording medium which can be used a plurality of times has been developed. An example of such a multi-time thermal transfer recording medium is described in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 54-68253. In this example, a micro porous layer is formed using a resin, and a thermal ink is impregnated in the pores of the porous layer, thereby forming a thermal transfer recording medium. In this thermal transfer recording medium, the thermal ink is transferred from the pores to a transfer medium due to a permeation phenomenon. However, it takes a long period of time to melt the thermal ink with heat and cause it to permeation through the pores. The printing speed is low due to the above phenomenon, and the exudation amount of the thermal ink is also limited. As a result, it is difficult to obtain a transfer image having a high density. A proposal similar to the above prior art is made in Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 55-105579, but the same problem as described above is also posed.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 56-89984 discloses a multi-time thermal transfer recording medium in which an organic pigment (e.g., carbon black), a fine powder of a metal or metal oxide (e.g., aluminum or aluminum oxide), or any other inorganic pigment is added as a filler in a solid ink layer of the recording medium. A solid ink layer in the thermal transfer recording medium has a porous layer formed by the filler blended in the recording medium and a solid ink impregnated in the pores of the porous layer. The solid ink can be obtained by dissolving or dispersing a colorant such as a dye or pigment in a low-melting resin. When heat is applied to this recording medium, the solid ink is melted and exudes from the porous layer, and the exuded ink is transferred to a transfer medium. However, even this recording medium is not suitable for high-speed transfer due to the same reason as that of the micro porous layer made of the resin. In addition, it is difficult to obtain a transfer image having a high density. When a filler such as carbon black which can be is used as a colorant is used, the filler tends to be partially transferred together with a solid ink, and a color of transfer image tends to be turbidity in color recording.
Along with the recent developments of information equipments, a high-speed, compact, high-precision printer serving as an information output device has been developed. However, the multi-time thermal transfer recording medium cannot cope with high-speed printing due to poor heat response. The resultant image has poor printing quality and a low density.
A problem unique to the multi-time thermal transfer recording medium is degradation of the surface of the thermal transfer recording medium used a plurality of times, and the degraded part of medium may stain the entire surface of the transfer medium brought into tight contact therewith for image transfer. This stain tends to become conspicuous when the thermal response of the thermal transfer recording medium is increased to perform high-speed recording. When a recording equipment becomes more compact, the temperature inside the equipment during the operation is increased to stain the transfer medium more. When the equipment is heated to a high temperature as described above, problems unique to heat are posed. One problem is a reverse transfer phenomenon, i.e., an incomplete transfer phenomenon in which even if a hot-melt layer of the thermal transfer recording medium is melted and transferred to the transfer medium, it returns to the thermal transfer recording medium without being transferred to the transfer medium. Another problem is an incomplete traveling phenomenon of the thermal transfer recording medium with respect to the transfer medium, which is caused such that the hot-melt layer serves as an adhesive layer to adhere the thermal transfer recording medium to the transfer medium.
There is another method to reduce the recording cost without using the same thermal transfer recording medium a plurality of times. According to this method, the feed speeds of the thermal transfer recording medium and the transfer medium are not set in the proportion of 1:1. The feed speed of the thermal transfer recording medium is lower than that of the transfer medium (n time speed) to reduce the recording cost. This printing is called n-time speed printing.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 60-178088 discloses a thermal transfer recording medium characterized in that an overcoating layer containing a resin and a wax as major constituents is formed on a hot-melt ink layer. When such an overcoating layer is formed, a rubbed stain caused by a pressure acting on the thermal transfer recording medium and the transfer medium and a difference between the feed speeds of the thermal transfer recording medium and the transfer medium can be prevented. However, the n-time speed printing has a low absolute speed of the thermal transfer recording medium with respect to a thermal head. For this reason, an excessive melting phenomenon of the thermal transfer recording medium by heat accumulated in the thermal head tends to occur. A rubbed stain caused by melting of the ink upon printing and a tailing stain caused by the high viscosity of the melted ink material tend to occur.
Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 2-204092 discloses a thermal transfer recording medium and a thermal transfer recording method using a thermal transfer ink constituted by a hot-melt binder consisting of an ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer and a wax and a colorant disposed in this binder to define a shear strength of the thermal transfer ink at room temperature (25.degree. C.), thereby preventing a tailing stain. However, the shear strength representing the mechanical strength of the material at room temperature is not strongly associated with the tailing stain caused by the high viscosity of the molten material in view of physical properties. For this reason, there is no n-time speed thermal transfer recording medium which produces a high-density image, is suitable for high-speed transfer, and can satisfactorily solve the conventional problems described above.